JonTron
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Jontron "Jon Jafari" is the main host of the show Jontron Show. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jontron vs. Filthy Frank * JonTron vs. Nostalgia Critic * Sans vs JonTron Battles Royale * Stronger Than You Battle Royale Jacques Only * Youtube Sidekick Battle Royale Possible Opponents * The Angry Video Game Nerd (Youtube) * Egoraptor (Youtube) Background Jonathan Aryan Jafari was born on March 24, 1990 in Rancho Pales Verdes, California. He is of Croatian, Hungarian, and Iranian descent. From 2004 to 2008, Jon attended Palos Verdes Peninsula High School, and participated in musical theatre. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Real Name: Jon Jafari. *Age: 28. *Height: 5'10 (1.77 metres). *Subscribers: 4 million. *Invented Cheesecake Pizza. *Occupations: Youtuber, Gamer, Movie Critic, Test Subject, Former Game Grumps Member, X-Wing Docking Employee. 'Weapons and Abilities' *Light Toon Force and Reality Warping **Comically made several bouncing clones of his head parodying wins in solitare. **Casually pulls several objects out of nowhere. *Jacques **Jon's loyal robot bird and sidekick. **Claims to have built Jacques himself. **Can fire laser beams or laser bursts. **Blew up the entirety of California with a single laser blast. **Claims he's omnipresent. **Saved Jon from several bloodlusted camels. **Shot a tiny Ryu out of his eye in the Charlie's Angels review. **Can fire a hand out of his eye to slap people like he did to Jon in the space ace video. **Was easily killed by Darth Vader but was revived by glue. **Can also be revived by Jon whistling. **Can somehow transform into an eagle. **Jon can ride Jacques as seen in the “Firework” video **Can enter a Buff Jacques state. ***Buff Jacques is the size of a normal human and easily killed Darth Sidious. **Can also enter a form where he rides on a motorcycle and wields an AK-47. ***Though this could be an outlier considering Jon stated it never happened. **Survived the Vietnam War. **Has 'Quick Time Powers'. ***Causes a button to appear on the screen. If enemies fail to press it in time, a random object will be thrown at them. *Ham **A slice of ham kept in a holster. **Used to kill the Scissorman **Can melt an opponent somehow. *Skeleton with a Handgun **Only seen in Jon's house. **Despite it being a Glock Pistol, can fire surprisingly fast. **The reason the Ham has a holster. *Mjonir **The mighty hammer of Thor. **Used to destroy a copy of Nightshade but broke in the process. **Implied to not have the powers of the original and is instead made of plastic. *Lightsaber **Used to destroy an entire AT-AT. **Also used to carve his initials in another man's back. *Short Lightsaber **A lightsaber the size of Jon's head. **Still as strong as the normal lightsaber but less range. **Implied to have two because of the X-Wing docking segment. *Blaster **An average looking Star Wars Blaster. **Fires so fast Jon cannot control where it goes most of the time. *Blaster Rifle **Used in a Plug and Play game. **This rifle's lasers are able to harm Count Dooku. *Chicken Man **Basically a chicken costume. **Wields nunchuks and throws eggs. **Is implied to be depressed. *Double Bird Flip **Holds both of his birds up that soon fire concentrated laser blasts from their eyes. **Used to counter a giant frankenstein monster who did the same thing. *Singing **By singing, Jon managed to summon fireworks and made Jaques explode. *Flight. **Self explanatory. *Hammer **A normal hammer. **Used to destroy the Power Kracker. *Breathes flames whenever he thinks of Florida. *By hitting himself in the chest, can transform into a man-sized butterfly costume. *Flex Tape **A super strong black tape used by Jon. **Blocks out all water damage in buckets or other containers. **Used to hold two halves of a boat together and suceeded in making it usable. **Can be used to create the Flex Tape Armour. *Immortality **Gained from playing all the Hercules games. **Cannot die from natural causes. *Skilled Pilot **Piloted the Millenium Falcon and other ships with ease. *Flex Tape Amour **A suit used by Jon. **Completely blocks water attacks and can possibly block other attacks. *Conan's Sword **A sword owned by Conan the Barbarian. **Unknown whether this is the real sword or a fake. *Healing Factor **Was obliterated by the explosion of the Millenium Falcon and recovered in a few seconds. **Regenerated from an attack that melted his hand's flesh off to the bone. **Was melted by the sun but recovered next episode. 'Feats' *Threw a Gamecube disc from Earth to Corneria in 13 seconds. *Threw Star Wars VHS tapes so hard they obliterated an iron safe. *Walked from Texas to Los Angeles in 25 seconds. *Effortlessly kicked so hard he caused the Millenium Falcon to explode. *Survived the explosion of the Millenium Falcon like it was nothing. *Tanked Darth Sidious' lightning blasts for 30 seconds. *Held onto Darth Vader's lightsaber like it was nothing at all but had his flesh melt off in the process. *Survived all the games and movies he's reviewed. *Apparently granted 'One with the Cosmos' by Bootleg Michael Jackson *Coded GameFAQS in it's entirety on his own. *Survives laser shots from Jacques. **His lasers were able to destroy California. *Able to react to fireworks in the Firework music video. *Held onto a rocket that sent him hurtling to the sun and survived. *Killed the Nostalgia Critic by stabbing him. *Played all the Star Wars games. *Casually ate dozens of inhabitants from the Apple Planet. *Casually hung himself with a noose and survived. *Built Jacques on his own. *Created a star with his tear and survived the birth. *Threw a small dog into space. *Can dodge and reflect Jacques' laser blasts. *Survived PBG’s 1st Minecraft Hardcore. *Became one with the cosmos due to shenanigans with Bootleg Michael Jackson and became a bootleg game (He came back eventually). **This might make him omnipresent, but it is only speculated. 'Weaknesses' *Out of his mind sometimes. *Often gives up games he cannot get over. *Afraid of goblins. *Despite high durability, can still feel pain, like when Jaques shot him in the eye. *Not to be taken seriously. *Little actual combat experience. *Can be cowardly, was completely traumatised while The Great Bootleg was regurgitating a game disc. Trivia * He is the Wiki's most used Forum Weapon * In Tiger Mask VS Incineroar, he was the announcer. * Crossovered with Filthy Frank on multiple occasions ** Was originally part of the Game Grumps Category:Internet Personas Category:Youtube Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:YouTubers Category:US Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Real Combatants